


Waiting for the day(but it will never come)

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad, Spoilers, This is a vent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Janne and Yew had dated at the young age of 14. Two years later Janne broke up with him, and Yew finds out the painful truth with not only Janne's betrayal, but also the real reason he broke up with him.





	Waiting for the day(but it will never come)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first, this is my first fanfiction since 2016 back on an old account on wattpad. I made this because I wanted to get my feelings out but I ended up liking it so much that I kinda wanted to post it. Keep in mind that this is pretty short, but if it gets too rushed in some ways feel free to critique my work. Anyway, enjoy this little short story.

Janne did it, he broke up with his boyfriend -the only person he felt true love for- Yew. He only did it so he didn’t have to risk seeing him upset when he found out Janne was in the empire.But of course, despite Yew saying “I agree, it is for the best” Janne didn’t think so, as much as he loves Yew, he couldn’t bear him knowing the real reason, he didn’t exactly lie to him, but he did make a half truth lie but Yew didn’t know that, he was too gullible anyway, Janne always hated Yew for being so sensitive and weak, but he also loved that about him, if only his love for Yew was as strong as his vengeance from house Geneolgia.

In Pilgrims Grove, Janne had killed most of Othar’s soldiers but unfortunately for Janne, Othar escaped, but only because he fell into a stream. Yew woke up to the sound of screaming and seeing Janne there with the dead soldiers, thinking that Janne wasn’t the one who killed them, he asked  
“Janne! What happened? Are you all right?” Yew had some heavy worry in his voice. “Geez Yew, must you always be this gullible!” Janne yelled, grabbing his sword once again. Yew started to back away from Janne… “But- why?” as his fear kept rising, Janne finally snapped.

“Listen, Yew. I killed them! I killed them all! Don’t you know? I’m a spy for the Glanz Empire now!!”  
“Janne? You’re serious? After the promise we made after be broke up?”  
“I only wanted to break up with you because you wouldn’t understand the pain and vengeance that corses through my blood on a daily basis.” Anger filled through Janne as he starts to have an adrenilaine rush. “I needed you out of my hair for good…” Janne regretted saying that even before he actually said it. He couldn’t believe what Yew said next.  
“So you lied to me?? after all this time you never loved me? I can’t believe this, I truly felt love for you, but what was I to you?? Just a puppet on your string?”  
“No.. Yew, listen, I wanted you to join me, to go against house geneolgia, come with me to the glanz empire and we can create a better world” Janne’s anger started to die down a little.  
“I won’t listen to someone who gave me a false reason -a false reason, that I agreed to- about getting back together and we would all be happy! What happened to your promise, Janne? I can’t even join you knowing that you want to end this world without even giving it a second chance”  
Janne sighed, he knew that he fucked up big time, but if Yew wasn’t joining him, then he had no choice. He had to kill him, so he grabbed his sword and said “Well then Yew, if you don’t agree with me, then I guess I have no choice but to kill you” he pointed his rapier and Yew and walked closer to him as Yew kept stepping away with each step Janne took. “This is what happens to traitors you know, this isn’t your average duel now, this is real, and it is a do or die situation. I love you but, I won’t love someone who won’t agree to my own opinions and rights”

The shard of the pendant started to glow as Pope Anges’s voice was heard “Run Yew” she said and Yew was questioning at first but eventually decided to run away from Janne. Before Yew did so he said “You know, Janne, this hurts more than the actual breakup, it makes you sound like you never wanted me as a boyfriend to begin with, and that the breakup wasn’t even mutual.” He paused for a moment and sighed “Thanks for ruining my life… you really did it to me this time, Janne.” He ran away as Janne groaned in frustration. 

At this point, Janne couldn’t even try and talk back, they were now enemies, after all of Janne’s planning of trying to convince Yew to join his side. He knew that he would have no choice but to be an enemy, there’s no holding back, now calling for help, nothing, he is on his own until he finally kills Yew, or if Yew gets the strength to finally kill him, so he can die in this cruel world, where he can finally see his real parents again, and not have to worry about his house being destroyed, or his family name being forgotten. He’ll be waiting for the day where either outcomes will become true, and he will be waiting to say his last words to Yew “I always loved you, no matter how much i say otherwise” he will be waiting for that day when Yew will forgive him for all his sins and anger as he’ll breath his final breaths, and then he’ll die. With no one who loved him, and no one who trusted him. He’ll be alone and it was all his fault..

But maybe one day, it didn’t have to be this way.. but not today, and not in this world…


End file.
